Toph's Suitors
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Oneshot. Toph's parents are desperately attempting to marry her off. None of their past attempts have worked, but they are hopeful enough to continue sending stuck-up gentle men her way.


"And never come back

"And never come back!" Toph screamed as yet another suitor was thrown out on his ass by Toph's angry earthbending. "Dumbass…" she mumbled under her breath as she slammed the door and felt him walk away, just as pissed as all the previous suitors had been. She walked back into the dining room where her mother and father were still drinking tea. Her mother sighed.

"Must you really do that _every_ time?" she asked her daughter.

"What can I say, it's pretty fun stuff." Toph said with a grin spread across her face. Her mother sighed again but her father looked at her angrily.

"This is not a joke, Toph!" he said firmly. "You have to get married!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything!" Toph said angrily as she stomped her foot on the floor, causing it to crack. Before her father could argue, she turned and stormed away.

She went up to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. Her angry expression faded and was replaced with sorrow. Her tears were already starting to soak her pillow as she thought about her parents. Why didn't they understand? She didn't want to marry some random guy who only knew her as a rich daughter. She wanted to marry someone who loved her because she was Toph.

She spent the most of the next day locked in her room, and when she came out, she completely ignored her parents. Her mother tried to make eye contact, but her father, as stubborn as she was, ignored her back. It wasn't until late into the next day that either of her parents even dared to say two words to her, and what horrible two words they were. "Someone's here."

Toph looked up at her parents with a face that asked 'are you serious?'

"Toph, stop being foolish! This man is a prince, you have to at least meet him!" he father demanded. Toph sighed.

"Fine, fine. Send him up, but when he's thrown out a window, don't blame me…" her father rolled his eyes and walked away with her mother. Toph laid down on her bed and waited for her next suitor to come and try to tell her how much he loved her, and how much she should love him, and how they would be perfect for each other. There was a knock on the door.

"Whatever." She said. She heard a man laugh as the door opened. He quickly and nervously stopped laughing and walked towards the bed. He sat down next to where she laid and she could tell he was looking at her nervously. She sat up next to him and sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

"Um…"

"Go on then, tell me about how you're so special and how you think you and we should be married because we're simply _perfect_ for each other."

"Uh…"

"Then you can talk about how much you know about me and about all the stuff I've done and how you pretend to know what it's like."

"Well…"

"Then go on about how sympathetic you are towards my blindness and how you can help me live with my 'disability'."

"Uh…"

"And my name is Toph, in case you forgo-"

"I would never forget your name!" He said softly. His voice sounded oddly familiar, yet she knew she had never met him before. The only prince she ever met was Zuko, and even he wasn't a prince anymore.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say…" she said, blowing off the feeling that she knew his voice.

"And I don't think your blindness is a disability, I think it's an advantage." He said. "_And_, I don't need to pretend to know what all the stuff you've done is like, cause last time I checked, I was there." He said, looking into her blind eyes. And just like that, she recognized his voice.

"S-S-Sokka?" she stuttered.

"What happened to 'Snoozles'?"

"But… but… how are you… you're not a prince!" she said, still awestricken by the fact that Sokka was there.

"What your parents don't know, won't hurt 'em…" He said with grin. Toph laughed. "Speaking of which, I heard from them that you are refusing to get married." He said, feigning a harsh tone of voice. "That is completely unacceptable. All those men loved your money- oops, I mean… you." She laughed again and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He put his arm around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too" she looked up at him, and he looked down, and before either of them knew it, they were kissing.

The next morning, Toph's parents woke up, wondering how Toph managed to get rid of the last suitor without causing a huge commotion. They went into her room to wake her up, only to find her in the gentle embrace of the young prince who had arrived the last night. Her mother smiled softly, but her father cleared his throat loudly. Toph and Sokka woke up abruptly and, upon noticing that they were no longer alone, scrambled apart from each other, blushing madly. Sokka pulled his shirt back on while managed to walk over to the other side of the room aimlessly. They ran into each other in a desperate attempt to look busy, and stood helplessly paralyzed on the spot next to each other, Sokka's holding Toph's arms and Toph clutching the front of Sokka's shirt. Toph's mom giggled a little under her breath, and with a swift movement of Toph's foot, the rock door slammed shut, leaving her and Sokka to enjoy each other's embrace.


End file.
